


Eyes of the Devil

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, accidental mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wrong turn leads them to Salem, MA. A broke bus means they are staying the night. They just had no idea at the time how much that would change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz
> 
> Written for accidental mating for life square for hurt_comfort bingo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, only the original characters and the story line.
> 
> Author's Notes: Thanks to the wonderful leela_cat for the magical insight to get me writing! <3
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy sat on the bus, watching the road zip by as they rolled through New Hampshire, headed toward Boston. It was late and the show had been exhausting. He was looking forward to getting to Boston and being able to sleep in a real bed. It was a rare scheduling glitch when they got to spend more than one day in the city so that meant more than one night away from the ‘rolling coffin’ that he spent way too much time in trying to sleep like a normal person. It would be late when they rolled into Boston, but the driver had the order to go straight to the hotel no matter how late. Any of them would prefer interrupted sleep if it meant getting to spend the rest of the night in an actual bed.

Tommy knew his hopes of sleeping before they got to the hotel were slim. The rest of the band and Adam had headed to their beds for time alone or to catch a quick nap on the way there. It was a short drive from tonight’s venue to the hotel in Boston and it wasn’t worth fighting his insomnia to try to sleep. He would crawl into the bed after a nice, hot shower washed away the stress of the road and hope to just pass out. But for now, he just plugged in his head phones, closed his eyes and willed his body to at least relax some.

^V^

When the bus rolled to a stop, Tommy opened his eyes. He expected to see the city, not some small town. Instead, he saw a sign by the side of the road: Welcome to Salem. Population: 41340. He smiled, kind of wishing they had time to stop, to see everything that went with the witch stories that filled this town. He laid his head back again, not giving it much more of a thought until the bus stopped again and pulled into an old Inn.

“What the fuck is this?” He wondered out loud to himself. This was definitely not the hotel they had all been hoping for.

As the rest of the band made their way out from the back of the bus, there was lots of confusion and irritation. Their bodies had been trained to notice the stopping of the bus from so much time on the road, but like Tommy, they had expected to see the city.

Adam stalked through the bus, looking for the driver. Tommy knew that look and was sure they would be back on the road soon if Adam had anything to do with it.

“Ralph say anything to you about why we are here, TJ?” Isaac asked as he sat down next to Tommy.

“Nope, I was just going to get Adam when I heard everyone getting up. I hope this is a quick stop, I was looking forward to a hot shower and a real bed.”

Before they could speculate as to why they were sitting there in Salem, Massachusetts, Adam stormed back onto the bus.

“What did you find out? You don’t look too happy.” Ashley asked quietly.

“Ralph got lost, took a wrong turn or something like that. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the bus is doing something weird and looks like we’re spending the night here.” Adam spat out with so much frustration.

“Could be worse, you know. At least we have a hotel with beds and we can get off the rolling coffin for the night.” Tommy smiled at Adam, hoping the thought of a real bed will calm him down some.

“Well, I don’t know about you boys, but I’m more than ready to get off this bus. Let’s go find out about getting us some rooms.” Cam piped up before she headed to the door.

They all followed her into the lobby, well if you could call it a lobby. The Inn was old but seemed to be well taken care of. The room they were in was full of trinkets that seemed to be related to witches. Tommy laughed to himself, talk about taking the witch theme a little far. He wondered if they had a McDonald’s shaped like a witch hat or some weird shit like that.

The Inn was busy; most of the rooms were already full. They only had two rooms left; the honeymoon suite and a queen size room. Ralph offered to sleep on the bus and keep an eyes on things. The girls were going to share the room with the queen size bed. That of course left Tommy, Adam and Isaac.

“Come on baby, you know you wanna honeymoon with me and Isaac!” Tommy fluttered his eyelashes at Adam as his face broke out in a huge grin.

“You sure we can make it work?” Adam asked hesitantly.

“If we can fit all of our asses on that bus, I think the three of us can share a king size bed for the night. Now let’s go get our stuff, I need a shower.”

^V^

As Adam showered Tommy wandered around the honeymoon suite. The whole idea made Tommy laugh, who in their right mind would come to Salem, let alone this place for their honeymoon. But the owner of the Inn had done the place up full of witchcraft décor. There was a large pentacle carpet on the floor. The small table next to the chair was covered in a black velvet shawl with many different symbols on it. There were a few hangings on the wall of symbols that Tommy did not recognize but he was sure that it was related to witch craft as well.

The shelf on the wall was filled with all types of bottles. They were different sizes; most of them clear showing liquids of different colors. Tommy was sure it was just colored water, but it still gave the feeling of potions. Just as Tommy was about to go find some sleep clothes for after his shower something caught his eye. It was hidden among the clear bottles and he almost missed it. He reached to pick it up, his fingers just there when he heard Adam yelling his name.

“Tommy Joe! What do you think you are doing? Don’t touch that stuff! You don’t know what it is!”

“Dude! You really think there is some danger in here? This is not some horror movie, Adam. Don’t worry so much.”

Tommy saw Isaac sitting on the bed trying to hold in his laughter, but not doing a very good job. The minute the laugh slipped from his lips, Tommy joined in. He saw Adam roll his eyes at the two of them before sitting on the bed next to Isaac.

Tommy turned back and grabbed the small bottle that was not quite the size of the palm of his hand. It was a bluish grey ceramic bottle shaped like a man’s face with horns that curled around the top of his head. There was a small cork on the top and Tommy could feel a small amount of liquid moving inside it. Around the top there was a cord that was full of knots that hung down. The man’s eyes had an evil look to them but his lips seemed to have an intriguing smile that was surrounded by a goatee. Tommy was surprised at the detail of such a small bottle.

“Look! It’s my dad!” He turned around with the bottle as he busted out laughing.

“Oh god Isaac, he really has lost his mind. See, I knew he shouldn’t have been messing with the stuff in here.”

“Dude, devil child here! Look, it’s the devil. This is pretty bad ass.” Tommy handed the bottle over to Isaac for a closer look.

“Yeah, sorry Adam. You can’t have the boy committed yet. Last time I checked, a bad joke doesn’t make you crazy.” Isaac said with a laugh as he looked at the bottle.

“You’re just jealous. My jokes kick ass! You two have fun with the devil; I’m going to get a hot shower.”

Tommy walked out of the bathroom a little while later feeling warm and relaxed. He just wanted to fall into the bed and sleep like a normal person. He found most of the lights turned off and Adam already under the covers while Isaac was sitting in the chair texting someone.

“Finally, TJ! You leave any hot water for me?”

Isaac ran into the bathroom to shower while Tommy threw his dirty clothes on the floor by his bag.

“Come on Tommy Joe, it’s not like we have never done this before.” Adam smirked, pulling the covers back for Tommy to climb in.

“Passing out drunk together doesn’t exactly count, ya know.” Tommy spat back with no real anger.

“Just get your skinny ass in here; you’re letting the cold air in!”

Tommy snuggled up to Adam enjoying the body heat pressed up against him. He had almost drifted off when he felt the bed dip.

“I know your little butt is not going take up that much space. Scoot over Tommy Joe and spoon me! If I am sharing a bed with you, I might as well get cuddles out of it too!” Isaac laughed as he fell into bed next to Tommy.

Before long they three of them were cuddled together sound asleep, forgetting about the odd night they had.

^V^

Tommy woke in a haze in the dark room. His body felt different, not like he was getting sick but something was just off. Before he could even give it much thought, his brain caught up with the fact that Isaac and Adam were kissing over him.

“Um. Hi?” He squeaked under them.

They broke apart and looked down at Tommy. He could see the lust in both of their eyes.

“Um yeah, so not that I mind if you two are together or whatever, but can you like maybe not do that when I’m sharing a bed with you?”

Tommy started to scoot down the bed, hoping to escape them when Adam stopped him, pressing him against the mattress forcing his tongue into his mouth. Tommy went from getting ready to bolt to needing both men almost immediately.

Adam moved over Tommy, kissing him harder. He felt Isaac move and then his hands were all over Tommy’s body as he kissed and nipped at the exposed skin. Tommy arched at his touch, pressing his hard throbbing cock into Adam’s. Adam moaned out at the touch to his groin and grabbed Tommy’s hips, bringing him even closer.

“Need you…want you baby,” Adam moaned against Tommy’s neck as he nipped at the tender flesh of his lips.

“Please TJ, you know you wanna feel him just like I want to feel you,” Isaac breathed into Tommy’s ear.

Tommy was overwhelmed by the two men pressed against him. He had fooled around some with Adam and Isaac, but this was further than he had ever gone with either one of them. It was not that he didn’t want it, he had jerked off many times thinking about it. He just never expected it to happen, especially like this. And he sure was not going to deny the fact that he was hard and wanted both of them more than he ever has before.

Tommy reached up, grabbed Isaac and pulled him down for a kiss. He thrust his tongue deep and hard into Isaac’s mouth, taking everything Isaac would give him. He felt Adam move down his body, biting and sucking at his skin. He moaned into Isaac’s mouth as Adam bit down harder, he was sure leaving small marks on his belly.

“Please tell me this is okay, Tommy, I don’t think I can stop. Please, I need to hear you say it,” Adam choked out, his voice rough and full of lust.

“Yes, both of you, yes...I need…please.”

Adam pulled at the waist of Tommy’s pants until Tommy lifted his hips, letting Adam pull them all of the way off. Tommy started grabbing at Isaac’s pants to do the same as Adam stood and removed his pants as well. Adam ran his hands up Tommy’s legs as he moved back onto the bed. He stopped when he reached Tommy’s hips and held him down as he took Tommy’s cock into his mouth, teasing his head with his tongue. Tommy reached out for Isaac, attacking his mouth as he ran his nails down his back. Tommy felt Isaac rolling his nipples between his fingers before twisting and pulling just a little bit.

Tommy tried to buck up his hips as Isaac broke the kiss to suck on his nipples and Adam bobbed up and down on his cock. The sensation of his two lovers as they worked their mouth over his body was almost too much.

Tommy tugged on Isaac’s hair, pulling him back in for another needy kiss. He broke the kiss, pulling Isaac’s head up until their eyes locked.

“Find some fuckin’ lube.”

“Bag…side pocket…” Adam mumbled out as he nipped at the sensitive vein on the underside of Tommy’s cock.

Isaac returned to the bed, flicking up the top of the lube before slicking up his fingers.

“Gonna watch me get ready for you, TJ? Open myself up to take your cock? It’s gonna feel so good having you fill me up.”

“Chatty little shit aren’t you, Isaac? You gonna be able to handle me slamming into you?”

Before Tommy could say anymore, he felt Adam’s wet fingers teasing the outside of his hole. Adam slipped one finger in, moving it in and out until Tommy was begging for another one. Tommy rolled his hips as Adam added another finger. He reached out to pinch Isaac’s nipple as he added another finger as well moving his fingers up and down before twisting them slightly. Just as Tommy saw pure lust flash across Isaac’s face, Adam twisted his fingers, hitting the sensitive spot just right.

Tommy moaned out as Adam worked in another finger, opening him up. He watched Isaac’s eyes as the other man thrust his fingers in and out of his own body. Tommy’s body shook with need for both his lovers. When Adam pulled his fingers out, he felt empty, but knew that would only last a moment. Tommy laid his head back on the pillow, spreading his legs apart. Isaac climbed over his hips and leaned down, kissing Tommy hard and fast. He grabbed the base of Tommy’s cock, slipping down until he was fully seated. He didn’t move yet, no matter how much Tommy was trying to thrust his hips up into the muscles that clenched around his cock.

Tommy groaned as Adam spread his legs further apart to line his cock up with Tommy’s waiting hole. When Adam pushed in, Tommy grabbed onto Isaac’s hips, thrusting up as Adam thrust into him. Adam wrapped an arm around Isaac, holding him close to his body. It took them a moment before they had a rhythm going. Isaac reached down, stroking his own cock as Tommy thrust into him. The only sound that filled the room was that of skin slapping against skin and the moans of the men as the worked toward their orgasms.

Isaac came first, moaning loud between hard breaths as he spilled his seed all over Tommy’s chest. Adam pulled Isaac closer to his chest as Tommy kept thrusting into him. A moment later, Tommy was yelling out as he filled Isaac, coming hard and fast. Adam came as he felt Tommy’s muscles clench hard around his cock, shouting out Tommy’s name.

The three of them managed to get untangled and collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard as they came down from the high. They were all passed out again before they could think about cleaning up or getting dressed.

^V^

The next morning, Tommy woke up cold and naked. He heard the other two men starting to move as well. Tommy cracked open his eyes just a little bit to see Isaac lying next to him naked as well. He could feel Adam behind him and was sure he didn’t have his clothes on anymore either. 

Tommy twisted around until he could slip out of Adam’s hold on his waist. He sat up on the edge of the bed, feeling dizzy and sore.

“What the fuck happened in here last night?” Tommy groaned out. His head hurt, his body hurt and he was sure that something happened between the three of them that was going to make everything awkward.

“Well I think we…”

“Don’t even say it, Adam. From the way my ass hurts and the marks on my stomach, kinda figured that one, but why do I not remember it?”

“If it helps, my ass is sore and I don’t remember shit either, TJ,” Isaac piped up, still hiding his face in the pillow.

“At least you are not covered in spunk. I’m going to shower.”

“Tommy, wait. We need to figure this out.” Adam reached out, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“Seriously dude? Shower first, and then I will talk all you want about feelings and shit.”

Tommy pulled away from Adam’s grip on him and walked into the shower, still feeling dizzy. Somehow he knew Adam and Isaac were talking about last night and about him while he was in the shower. As he cleaned up, he felt his emotions going from normal to anger to sadness. He was all over the place and had never had his emotions change this much or this quickly before. It was almost if he was not the one controlling them. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before heading back out to see what Adam had to say.

“Tommy, get over here and show me where you found that bottle. I think it did this to us.”

“Um, did what, Adam?”

“How do you feel, other than forgetting what happened last night? Are your emotions going crazy? Feel dizzy and foggy like your whole body is trying to tell you something? I already know the answer is yes. Isaac and I both feel the same way.” Adam moved closer as he spoke until he was right up in Tommy’s face. “Where did you find it and what did it do to us?”

Tommy walked over to the shelf, not sure how this was going to help. He looked down where the bottle had been sitting and found a small piece of paper folded up. He picked it up and unfolded it. He had to sit down as he read the words.

The eyes of the devil watch

As your bodies are joined

And your souls become one.

An unbreakable bond you create

Enter as friends but leave as mates.

“Fuck,” was all Tommy could manage to say as he handed the paper to Isaac who had finally made his way out of the pillows.

He watched Isaac’s face change from confusion to panic as he read the words scrawled out on the paper.

“Does this mean what I think it means? Fuck, all three of us?” Isaac asked, looking at Tommy like he had all the answers.

Adam grabbed the paper from Isaac and sat on the bed to read it. He dropped his head into his hands as he took in the words.

“Only I would get myself mated to two sometimes bendy straight boys,” Adam mumbled out. “We have to figure out some way to undo this. Damn it, Tommy, I told you not to mess with shit.”

“Did you not see the unbreakable part of that, Adam? And really, you need to chill the fuck out. Why the hell would the owners put something like that in here? You know people are gonna look, it’s part of the mystery of the room.” Tommy spat out as his anger rose. “I might have found the stupid thing but I sure the fuck didn’t put the curse on it.”

“Are you two done being pissy yet? Cause I’m really not liking this new ‘I feel like shit because you two are yelling like idiots at each other’ thing I have going on. We are stuck with each other; nothing is going to change that. So for now, you two need to keep your tempers under control while we go see what is up with the bus. Then we go to Boston, do the show and somehow figure out how we are going to make this work.”

Isaac stood up, grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. Tommy got dressed and headed out to the bus, not wanting to spend any more time alone with Adam right now than he had to.

^V^

To say things were hard was an understatement. It was grueling and unmanageable most of the time. Tommy tried his best to ignore the feelings that would flood his body at the oddest times. He tolerated Adam the best he could, but somehow he usually had Tommy’s anger boiling with just the smallest looks. He was fine with Isaac, and spent many hours cuddling with him and bitching about how much he hated this. He knew Isaac was a lot more neutral to the change than he and Adam were. He didn’t get that and was a little jealous of the whole thing.

Tommy felt like he was no longer his own person. He felt like he was attached by an invisible leash to Adam and Isaac. He wanted to break free and run away; take off and never look back. But he knew, just from the day he was away from them off sightseeing with Ashley, that being away permanently would just make everything worse. No one had brought up the living situation after tour and Tommy was afraid to even think about it.

Tommy was stretched out on the couch, searching online for answers to make things better between him and Adam when Isaac came over, pushing his legs out of the way.

“Whatcha doing, TJ?” Isaac leaned down, kissing Tommy quickly.

The two of them had fallen into a relationship quickly. They had always been close and cuddly and being together just seemed like a natural progression. No one on tour even asked when they started spending a lot more time together and sharing a lot more kisses. The three of them had not told anyone what had happened in Salem, even when things between Tommy and Adam were strained. They were still not ready to share with their closest friends the weird shit that happened in that room.

“I’m trying to fix this thing between me and Adam. I miss him; I miss how it used to be. You know, everyone around us has noticed, fuck even the fans noticed. They all keep asking about what happened.” Tommy leaned into Isaac, glad that the two of them were better than they had been before.

“So let me help. Then we can be one happy family. And I can stop feeling like shit when the two of you are fighting.” Isaac grabbed Tommy’s lap top, moving it so he could read the screen as well.

“You know I’m trying, right? And he is, too. We really don’t mean to fight or make things crappy for you.”

“I know babe, but it still sucks. So what have you found?”

“Nothing. I’ve hunted for the bottle, for witch craft, for bonding and mating and other than it all leading me to a bunch of crazy sites I’m turning up nothing.”

“So what if it is the bottle, but not in the way you think it is? You know Adam took it when he left the room right? What if just having the bottle around is like upsetting the balance or something. I mean we were in the honeymoon suite, I don’t think the spell was meant for three people anyway. But what if the bottle has more than just the bonding spell attached to it and that another spell is making you and Adam dislike each other so much.”

Tommy sat back, staring at Isaac. He knew Adam had the bottle, but he never gave it that much thought. He was glad that Isaac had been thinking about this as much as he was.

“You are a fucking genius! Of course, that has to be it. So you want to talk to Adam about it? You know how well he listens to me anymore.”

“Yeah, he is working on something now. I’ll talk with him later.”

^V^

It wasn’t exactly a ceremony, but it kind of felt that way. The three of them had decided that it had to be causing all this, after all it was cursed enough to get them in this mess in the first place.

They stood out in the wooded area behind the venue, Adam holding the bottle and Tommy holding a hammer. Isaac had his fingers laced with Tommy’s other hand as they watched Adam set the bottle down.

“I feel like I should say something…” Adam whispered like they were doing something other than just smashing a bottle.

“Thanks for fucking with our life and don’t come back again?” Tommy chuckled, looking up at Adam.

Adam backed up a little and Isaac followed him. Tommy looked up at them both before lifting up the hammer. “Here goes nothing.”

The bottle shattered into pieces so small all that was left for them to see was the rope and the cork. Tommy saw Adam look down at what was left in front of them.

“Leave it, please. I don’t want to take any chances.”

The all turned to walk back to the venue. Tommy was sure they had all felt the change like he had when the bottle shattered. Tommy felt Adam grab his hand and wrap their fingers together as they headed out of the trees. He felt peace for the first time in almost a week. He knew it wasn’t what they wanted or expected, but somehow he knew the three of them would finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> To see the bottle Tommy found click [here](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Fic%20Pics/JORDIA.jpg)


End file.
